


Thank You For Loving Me

by NoGoodTuna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Boys Kissing, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGoodTuna/pseuds/NoGoodTuna
Summary: Even with a relationship that's been steady and strong, Hinata can't shake the occasional feeling that maybe Tsukishima's grown bored of him. As hard as he tries, he can never make him laugh from anything he says. So on one morning with help from his friend's, he tries something new...Day 4: Domestic





	Thank You For Loving Me

Content. If there was one word to describe how Hinata felt it was contentment. Everything around him filled him with peace and happiness. His phone buzzed with the many silly jokes Koganegawa and Goshiki sent him that made him giggle like he always did. His favorite Saturday morning cartoon played on the TV and made him laugh silly like he always did. His boyfriend, Tsukishima, sat with him and offered his occasional sarcastic and witty remarks that made him chuckle like he so often did.

With so much around him that made him smile, laugh, and feel good, he couldn’t ask for anything else. He had his cartoons, he had his friends, and most of all he had his boyfriend who he wouldn’t trade for the world. He made every minute, every hour, every day, and every moment better than it was before. The ways he found to dote on him like the charming, endearing, and loving boyfriend that he was, filled him with happiness.

Having not only Tsukishima’s arms wrapped around him, but his legs enveloping him, and his head placed right on top of his, left him grinning as he felt the warmth from his touch in so many places. It radiated from where his legs touched his legs, his arms touched his arms, and his head touched his head. He felt every beat of his heart, every breath of his lungs, and every movement of his arms and legs.

Feeling loved, cherished, and adored by Tsukishima on such a physically intimate level, he relaxed a little more than he usually did, snuggled a little closer than he usually did, and let the content and happy aura move him more than it usually did. Elated and joyful, he laughed as Tsukishima joked, chuckled as a silly scene he memorized played out on the TV, and giggled as Koganegawa sent him a very funny joke.

“Lemme guess, those three again?” Tsukishima yawned while he stretched. “Unfunny jokes I take it?”

“They are funny! This one’s actually really, really good.” Hinata pointed excitedly at his phone. The laughing cat emoji Goshiki posted to their chat made him giggle. “You’re gonna laugh from this one. I just know it.”

“Hm, you just know, huh?” Tsukishima laughed disbelievingly. “Well, I guess if that was the joke then it worked. You made me laugh. Good job, love.” He hugged him as he normally did when he praised him.

“But that wasn’t the joke!” Hinata squirmed in feisty denial. “Why would that be the joke?”

“Because it’s funny that you'd think that I’d laugh from one of those _kiddie_ jokes that you’re all so fond of. What’s really funny are the three of you laughing hysterically like a pack of anthropomorphic hyenas over something written for little kids.” Tsukishima cackled in jest. “Seeing you all bonding like that--never gets old.”

Agitated and defensive, Hinata elbowed him and wiggled with spunk. “Don’t make fun of us. You just have a weird sense of humor and can’t see funny even when it’s in your face!”

“Little _ole _me with the weird sense of humor?” Tsukishima tightened his hold. “Come now. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves _mister player of the year three times running in both beach volleyball and regular volleyball_. Imagine if your adoring fans knew their idol laughed from _poop _and _penis _jokes.”

Hinata snickered. Those words always made him giggle and smile like he did in grade school. Knowing he fell into a trap, however, he whined like a child. “That was unfair and you know it.”

Tsukishima squeezed him endearingly. “It was to prove a point, Sho. You still laugh at stuff that kids find hysterical. Like this cartoon we're watching. Classroom pranks like whoopee cushions, boogers, and not to mention underwear jokes-”

“But it’s all still funny to me.” Hinata crossed his arms. “You don’t have to make fun of me for laughing at something so tame.”

“I'm not. I’m not.” Tsukishima laughed softly as he hugged him. “Seeing you smile and laugh like you usually do is cute, my love, even if it’s from a kiddie joke or kid’s cartoon, it’s still cute.”

Hinata maintained his indifference as he turned his head and pouted. “So, still doesn’t mean you needed to say all of that, especially when I just wanted to make you laugh for once. You’re always making me laugh, its unfair.” He fell to silence as he saddened and realized that he felt so inadequate as a boyfriend. How he couldn’t get him to laugh hurt. It made him feel like he’d grown boring over the years. It made him think he was uninteresting. It made him think he was dull.

He’d tried to deal with these feelings as best as he could, but it was hard, no difficult, no impossible. At his wit’s end he turned to his best friends, Goshiki and Koganegawa, for help. They were kind, caring, and wouldn’t judge him for feeling like he did. Heck, they’d been the ones to support him confessing to Tsukishima way back in the day in the first place. They’d understand why he felt this way, they’d understand why he wanted to make him laugh. 

So authentic, so genuine, so real, and so pure, Tsukishima's rare laugh always lifted his spirits. Beyond making him smile and feel all warm and fluffy inside, it stirred his heart and mind like the way it did when he first fell in love with him way back then. His heart skipped a beat, his mind went blank and all he could do was stare at him with love and affection. Tsukishima looked beautiful. Tsukishima sounded heavenly, and all he wanted to do was make him look and sound like that all the time.

So, he spoke resolutely as he trusted the joke that his supportive friends sent him. “I’ll tell you this one, and I’m doubly, no triply sure it’ll get you to laugh. I bet it will.”

Tsukishima squeezed him comfortingly. “Fine, since you’re so serious about it, hit me with your best. Get me to laugh, come on.”

Hinata cleared his throat and resituated himself into a more comfortable position in between Tsukishima’s legs. As if on cue, Tsukishima adjusted his hold on his boyfriend enough so that Hinata relaxed and snuggled just as close as they usually were. A moment or two of silence passed between them as they enjoyed each other’s presence. Hinata almost closed his eyes as an overwhelming calm and tenderness overcame him but a laugh track from the TV pulled them out of it.

“Right, so how do you make an octopus laugh?” Hinata could barely contain his excitement. He wished he could turn around and see Tsukishima’s face, but he honestly didn’t want to move. Sitting in between Tsukishima’s legs felt so good.

Tsukishima sighed. “It was a kiddie joke? Really? I thought it’d be something else.”

“Come on, you said _hit you with my best _so I am. It made the three of us laugh silly so I’m sure it’ll make you laugh too.” Hinata stifled his laughter as he urged him to answer. “Come on, answer, answer, answer.”

“Oh wow, it made the three of you laugh-how reassuring.” Tsukishima mused as Hinata repeated himself with bubbly impatience.

“I’m not gonna stop until you answer the question. Come on, how do you make an octopus laugh. I know you know since you’re smart like that,” Hinata said as if knowing the answer was a huge accomplishment.

Tsukishima snorted. “Fine. Let me guess.” He hummed dramatically and thoughtfully leaving Hinata in suspense.

“Come on, come on, come on Tsukki. I know you know,” Hinata giggled as he struggled to keep himself from blurting out the answer. He didn’t know how much longer he could wait.

Tsukishima swayed from side to side as he normally did when he sat on their couch in thought. He spoke distantly. “This is hard, give me a moment or two, please?”

Hinata didn’t want to wait any longer but with how comfortable and pleasing it felt to be rocked so gently and so smoothly, he didn’t mind giving him a few more minutes. “Fine.” He agreed as he closed his eyes and let the swaying pull him into a tender and relaxing lull. An immense feeling of peace and comfort overcame him as Tsukishima’s movements grew more gentler and smoother like that of a boat coasting on a lake on the calmest of days or their hammock hanging from two trees on the most pleasant of days. A soft sigh escaped his lips as these thoughts and more filled him with contentment. He couldn’t be calmer or happier than he was.

As if he could read his thoughts, Tsukishima’s arms tightly wrapped around him and filled him with warmth. He hummed softly and pleasantly as if he were singing a lullaby to send his love to the land of dreams. Melodious and heavenly, it perfectly blended into the ambiance of the room relaxing Hinata totally and completely. He fell silent for several minutes as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment for all that it was worth. He would have fell asleep if Tsukishima had raked his hand through his hair and gently ruffled it every now and then, but he was still busy humming in thought.

Hinata eventually yawned and stretched. “So, got an answer yet, it’s been a long time.”

Tsukishima laughed sardonically. “About that Sho, I’m stumped. Can I get a few hints and maybe have a few more minutes? Please?” He feigned a smile.

“Tsukki!” Knowing that tone, Hinata screeched while he writhed in his embrace. “You’re doing this on purpose aren’t you! You know the answer, don’t ‘cha!”

“You got me. You got me. Congrats,” Tsukishima admitted before he kissed the back of his neck. “I just wanted to see you act like this. I love it.”

Hinata giggled as he tried to push him away. “No, not now you tease, not now. None of this until you answer the question.”

“I don't care about the joke. I care about you, love. I want to keep doing this.” He kissed him again before he spoke. “And this, and this, and this too.” He punctuated each word with a succession of peppering kisses, each round making Hinata giggle and squirm as if to get away. But he couldn’t as Tsukishima’s embrace was loving and tight. He kept him where he was as he showered him with even more kisses.

“Stop it, stop it, stop it!” Hinata urged in between the kisses.

“You really want me to stop?” Tsukishima whispered into his ear making him pause and shiver.

As much as he wanted him to stop, he wanted him to keep going. Tsukishima loving on him like this felt good, so good that he was left speechless as Tsukishima had his way with him. Tsukishima kissed his cheek softly and tenderly making him close his eyes and sigh. Tsukishima's kisses were the best.

“But really, I can stop if you really want me too,” he added as he pulled away and stared at him as if he was his everything.

Hinata blushed as Tsukishima’s gaze lingered. Even years later, moments like these made him act like one of those schoolgirls with a crush on TV. “No. No. No. Don’t stop. Keep going. I want more. More Kei. Please,” he begged as he wanted to be loved on some more.

Tsukishima interrupted him with a kiss over the shoulder. Caught off guard, Hinata fell silent before he felt Tsukishima’s tongue, familiar, trailing along the seams of his lips as if teasing and begging for entry into his mouth. He obliged and linked tongue with tongue, moaning in pleasure as their tongues danced in their familiar way. It was fun and it was exciting as they closed their eyes and let their passion, love, and affection take over for the next few moments.

As their breathing grew labored Hinata saddened. He didn’t want it to end. He didn’t want to stop kissing him. He wanted to keep going. He greatly enjoyed this side to Tsukishima taking interest in him, showering him with romantic surprise and advances, and pleasuring him in ways that he loved. He loved him so very much.

They shared more passion filled kisses for one, two, and three moments, until Tsukishima pulled away and stared at his love. He left him breathless, panting, and hungrily begging for more as if he wasn’t satisfied at all. Pleased, Tsukishima kissed his cheek before he whispered in his usual soft and tender manner. “Anything for you, my love, anything.”

“I love you Kei. I love you so much,” Hinata said as he finally caught his breath. “I love you.”

Tsukishima chuckled before he was back at it, peppering his cheek with kisses and making Hinata squirm and sigh in pleasure. Hinata loved this and couldn’t get enough of it. Oh, how he wanted it to last. And it might have had his phone, his accursed phone, not rang. He thought of swatting it away and ignoring it, but the ringtone was the one he used for his team’s captain Kageyama. He couldn’t miss it. Practice was today and Kageyama would be _pissed _if he ignored his summons.

He just about answered it, but Tsukishima was at his hand, grabbing it, and flinging it away. Before he could object, Tsukishima was on him, kissing him, and trailing his hands all over him. Hinata knew what was up. He knew what was about to happen, and he enjoyed it. He loved when Tsukishima got all frisky and took interest in everything about him. He loved having his hands roaming his arms, his legs, his chest. He loved having them picking at his way oversized hoodie, Tsukishima's in this case that always fit him like a dress, trying and searching for a way get to his boyfriend's skin below. And he would have loved having Tsukishima’s hands rubbing, picking, and pushing down his underwear but he didn’t have anything underneath the hoodie today. He’d wanted to tease Tsukishima and having the tip of his but poking out and the tip of his dick just barely peeking out to get his attention whenever he walked around.

Tsukishima moaned favorably as he realized what Hinata had done. With no clothing in his way he caressed Hinata’s inner thigh making Hinata squirm and writhe in unbelievable pleasure. His boyfriend sighed long and hard when his dick somehow brushed the back of Tsukishima’s hand. Tsukishima did likewise as if it felt so good to feel it.

It drove Tsukishima into a passion filled heat as he hastily wrapped a hand around Hinata's dick and another to dig into Hinata’s hoodie. Inside he fingered that tiny bottle of lube Hinata always kept in there for moments like this. As he slicked some in his hand with extreme dexterity, he spoke sweet nothings and buttered Hinata up with praise.

“You sound, look, and feel so beautiful today, Sho.”

“Tsukki.” Hinata whined as he kissed him and quieted him. “Please.”

“Anything for you, anything.” He said as he slowly swapped hands and moved a finger to trail along the sides and up and over the tip of Hinata’s dick. Hinata’s mouth fell open as having Tsukishima’s hand there, teasing, playing with him brought him immense joy.

That feeling never ceased as Hinata grew more animated and vocal as Tsukishima’s hand worked masterfully and wonderfully handling Hinata like he’d done so amazingly before. Tsukishima's consistent utterances calling him _his love_ sent Hinata into both a heat filled moment of pleasure but also a reflective moment. It made him realize that maybe his feelings of inadequacies were one-sided and simply lies his occasional bouts of self-doubt tried to torture him with. He didn’t need to make Tsukishima laugh, he didn’t need to do all of that, Tsukishima loved him for who he was.

That love along with Tsukishima handling him as if he wanted to give _his love_ the very best time he could manifested in the most primitive of ways. Hinata shuddered and filled the room with the most guttural and pleasurable sound he could make as everything he felt for Tsukishima came out in, coating Tsukishima’s hand. The release and physical manifestation of the most intimidate of his feelings for him felt so good, so unbelievably good that he was left exhausted in a good way. He slumped backwards on Tsukishima and closed his eyes as everything he felt about him came rushing through his mind. There was no one else in the world who brought him as much love and affection as his boyfriend and he couldn’t ever imagine anyone else would.

He snuggled his head against Tsukishima and spoke softly and sincerely. “Thank you Tsukki. Thank you for loving me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Domestic
> 
> Yeah way late but I finally got time. Probably the most r18 Ive ever done for them, so please be gentle lol.
> 
> Headcanon that Hinata Goshiki Koganegawa are the best of friends even in the future.


End file.
